


Chill

by Lauriekits



Series: GX Drabbles [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: Drabble for anon on tumblr.





	Chill

“Ew, your hand is sweaty.” Manjoume stated, removing his hand from Misawa's.

"S-Sorry, Manjoume-san...," the Ra Yellow shook his head. "Manjoume Thunder." Correcting himself, he looked at his hands, nervously wiping them against his pants.

"You need to chill, seriously," Manjoume offered his hand, ready to continue his walk with his new boyfriend. He didn't expect the other to be _this nervous,_ considering how tough and confident he was in duels. Yet again, he was told that Misawa use to have a mindset where love was meaningless, doing anything to do with romance must be huge for the Ra. "Who would've known the top duelist from Yellow was so nervous, hmm?" Oh, how he loved teasing the poor boy.

"H-hey...," Misawa pouted, blushing a little. Not fair. "Says the one who was stuttering when asking me out..."

"Wh-People suddenly barged in the classroom!" They did indeed, and also stared at the two in the moment, waiting for an end result. What a day that was.

"It was class time!" Misawa chuckled, remembering the fond (yet, awkward) moment.

"Yeah, well...," Manjoume spoke up, thinking of ways to tease his boyfriend more. "You were so red, you left class! You! Misawa Daichi!"

Misawa's face flushed from embarrassment. "I-I was confused...and nervous!"

"Again, unusual behaviour from you."

"Oh, be quiet!" The Ra nudged the Red with an elbow, giving a small but gentle smile. Manjoume glanced at Misawa, grabbing his hand as he smiled and rolled eyes.

"Just make sure your hands aren't gross and sweaty again."

"I'll try."


End file.
